<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>late nights (early mornings) by xephyr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801384">late nights (early mornings)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xephyr/pseuds/xephyr'>xephyr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Exhibitionism Kink Mention, I just think they deserve to fuck, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink, blink and you'll miss it vanshaw mention</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:26:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xephyr/pseuds/xephyr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mathias Shaw could either keep pretending he wasn't affected by Flynn Fairwind's barrel-chested Kul Tiran physique and infuriating charm or he could simply take matters into his own hands.</p><p>Judging by the rating, you'll never guess what he does.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>147</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>late nights (early mornings)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It doesn’t take much to convince the captain to continue their ‘conversation’ upstairs, such as it was. He could have brought him back to the Redemption to sully his sheets that he knew for a fact were clean as opposed to the questionable state of the linens in a dive tavern such as this, but he wasn’t sure what to expect volume-wise with Captain Fairwind and wasn’t quite ready to inflict his reluctant allies with that just yet. He was considerate, that way. Light knows he’s heard enough of Kelsey Steelspark’s adventures with her advanced gnomish technology at all hours of the night. Judging by the too loud guffaw Flynn barks out as Shaw throws him roughly against the door that rattles on its rusty hinges, he’d made the right choice.</p><p>“I take it you aren’t actually interested in me and Rodrigo’s weekend bender at Norwington’s, then.” </p><p>Shaw mostly ignores him and opts to venture down the road most traveled and snakes a hand between the captain’s legs, palming at the half-hard length trapped against his meaty thigh by the rough spun fabric of his trousers. From what he could feel, this looked to be the start to a rather promising night.</p><p>“Not one for foreplay, are you?” Fairwind laughs, a breathy sound that morphs itself into a groan as Shaw strokes him through the fabric.</p><p>“You’ll find I haven’t the time.” Shaw answers. “Or the patience, for that matter.”</p><p>“Desperate, then?” </p><p>“I can slow down if you’d prefer.” Shaw offers as he detects then notes of hesitation in Fairwind’s weak snipe. Flynn Fairwind, notorious Kul Tiran pirate turned honorable captain through a confusing series of events that even Shaw’s not entirely privy to, licks his lips almost nervously. At that, Shaw stops entirely and arches an unimpressed brow at him.</p><p>“No, it’s not—“ Flynn laughs then, running a hand partway through his hair and in the process pulls a few loose strands free from his tail which he absently tucks behind his ears. “I just wasn’t expecting— I don’t know. Kind of thought I'd be the one initiating. I didn’t think you were interested.”</p><p>“I am,” Shaw tells him as he deliberately slides up Flynn’s body and brushes his nose over the scruff of his cheek, tantalizingly close to the corner of the other man’s mouth. If he shifted even a hair to the right they would be kissing so he instead shifts to the left if only to frustrate him. The captain is taller than him, enough so that he nearly has to stand up on his toes in order to get this close to him. “If I’ve misread the signs, however…” He trails off, knowing that he hasn’t, and feels Flynn shiver from the heat of his breath on his cheek.</p><p>It seems ridiculous that he even has to say it. He would have thought that the heated stares and lingering touches were enough; the countless nights they’d spent together playing such-and-such card games and sharing spiced rum in Shaw’s cabin should have laid his attraction out plainly on the table. Either Fairwind was being coy, polite, pretending to be an idiot, or deliberately forcing Shaw to be the first one to make a move. Any one of these things could be true. Probably all of them.</p><p>Fairwind, as predicted, is the first one to break and leans into him with a sigh, giving Shaw a taste of the sea and cheap whisky on his lips. There’s something intoxicating about it, so much so that Shaw finds himself tugging him closer with a hand in his coarse hair and Flynn reciprocates by brazenly grabbing a handful of his ass, hauling him over so their hips knock together and moaning into his mouth as Shaw’s hard-on drags against his own through the layers of their clothing.</p><p>They stay like that for a while and for that long stretch of time, it’s almost enough. They kiss for so long, in fact, that after a certain point Shaw’s sure he’s been found out. It’s more or less confirmed when Flynn finally breaks it and pulls back with a flushed grin. “You don’t do that very often, I take it.”</p><p>Shaw is past the point of being embarrassed and doesn’t give the other man the satisfaction of seeing him blush. He attempts to catch his breath before responding. “I usually skip this part, if I’m being honest.”</p><p>Flynn clicks his tongue in a disappointed tut. “Right shame, that is. I could spend hours kissing anyone who’d let me.”</p><p>“I don’t doubt it,” Shaw says lightly to disguise how much effort he’s having to put forth in order to not be affected by the wide smile the captain has fixed him with. It’s a dangerous arrangement of his face that Shaw knows isn’t an accident. He could have anyone on Azeroth with a smile that dazzling and at this point in his life, he probably has. It’s a thought that excites him for reasons he can’t quite explain.</p><p>Instead of answering him back with any sort of infuriating banter, Flynn simply presses his mouth to Shaw’s once again. Shaw is itching to move past this part of the process but since it appears Flynn isn’t, he decides it would be in his best interests to keep indulging him. He isn’t completely averse to kissing, per se— it’s not exactly a chore— he simply doesn’t have as much experience with it and he knows that Flynn must be well aware of that fact by now. Still, the captain takes his time and doesn’t appear to be in any such rush as he sucks Shaw’s bottom lip into his mouth and slides his tongue alongside his which makes Shaw’s knees tremble beneath him in a way he hasn’t experienced since he was much, much younger. </p><p>The feel of the harsh rays of the sun on his freckled cheeks and the smell of Stormwind’s harbor assaulting his nostrils as a handsome older boy with raven-black hair grins down at him appears in his mind's eye without any sort of mental effort whatsoever on his part and <em>oh</em>, that’s why he doesn’t do this. He isn’t aware of how he withdraws until Flynn is frowning at him. He saves face as best he can.</p><p>“Fuck me,” Shaw says, gripping at the other man’s lapels on his stupid coat. “Just fuck me.”</p><p>Thankfully, Flynn doesn’t question him further than that and leads him backwards towards the bed, tumbling down with him onto the clean linen sheets. Or, mostly clean, at least. He doesn’t hazard a guess. They pull apart once more to discard as much clothing as they can and by the time Shaw bares his top half, Flynn is still struggling with a broken zipper on one of his boots. With the coin he pockets from the Alliance’s generous paychecks (he’s checked), he could replace them ten times over and then some. It’s sentimentality, perhaps, or because he’s a man that’s so used to going without that he’s never been able to completely shake himself free of that mindset.</p><p>The observation is neither here nor there, and it’s not what’s going to get him off tonight either way so he pushes it aside. He sighs and takes his pants off as well, eventually sprawling back on the bed with his cock curved against his abdomen in what he hopes is an alluring manner.</p><p>It has the desired effect, at least. When Flynn is finally undressed and next steals a glance in his direction Shaw can hear the way his breath catches in his throat, his prominent adam's apple bobbing as he swallows and crawls atop him on elbows and knees and brackets him in with those ridiculously strong forearms.</p><p>“Just to make sure we’re on the same page, my name is Flynn Fairwind.” Flynn says, leaning downwards to mouth at his jawline. “And you’re, uh…” He falters momentarily, busying himself with nibbling his earlobe. “Spymaster Shaw,” he recovers brilliantly. “And you want me to fuck you.”</p><p>Shaw rolls his eyes but stretches out his neck to offer the other man more space all the same. “It’s Mathias,” He supplies him with helpfully. “And yes, I want you to fuck me. Soon, if you don’t mind.”</p><p>“Mm, always thought your name was Spymaster,” Flynn murmurs distractedly against his skin as he nips and sucks along the column of his throat in a way that’s bound to leave ugly splotchy bruises come tomorrow but the collar of his daily uniform is high enough that he doesn’t try to stop him. Flynn nudges his thighs apart and Shaw hooks an ankle behind his thigh, waiting for him to realize he’d come prepared. It’s easy to tell when he does when the thick knuckle of his index finger slides into him without even token resistance. “Oh, tides fuck us all. Did you…?”</p><p>“I’m almost surprised there’s any left with how long you kept me waiting,” In the stunned silence, Shaw returns the favor and nips at Flynn’s neck, skin kissed with both sun and sea in equal measures. And now, he supposes, with him as well.</p><p>“So wait, you mean to tell me that throughout that whole dinner you were just sitting there like this?” Flynn asks as he more or less regains his composure, joining another finger alongside the first. Still, he’s not met with any form of resistance and he whistles low in his throat. “Mate, if I’d have known, I would have fucked you right there on the table.”</p><p>The thought of all of those eyes on them as the captain ravaged him, tossing aside what passed for charcuterie in Kul Tiras as he tore his clothes off in the process with his haste, makes Shaw stutter out an unrestrained gasp that he’s not able to stop in time. It’s an inconceivable scenario, but still. “I wouldn’t have appreciated that,” he lies anyway.</p><p>Fairwind’s fingers are much thicker than his own and by the time he wriggles in a third, Shaw’s thighs are trembling. The digits curl inside of him and press firmly against a spot that makes his back arch and stars dance on the outer edges of his vision and he grabs a handful of the sheets to attempt to ground himself. Instead of easing up, Flynn is relentless in his assault and Shaw considers stopping him before this all ends too soon.</p><p>“I’ve been fucked like that, you know.” Flynn tells him like it’s nothing, pupils blown wide under his half lidded eyes as he watches Shaw writhe under him. “Just out in the open like that. I was out tavern-hopping with a friend and after the fifth or sixth one he couldn’t stand it anymore and bent me over one of those shitty tables and just— well. I’ve never been railed like that since.”</p><p>If it had been even remotely in his power by that point, Shaw would have stopped him with a firm grip on his wrist or even with a palm over his filthy mouth but he doesn’t and for that, he pays the ultimate price by coming over his own chest, completely untouched. Flynn eases him through it, slowing down the pace he’d set by curling his fingers inside of him as if it mattered at this point. He was vaguely aware of the sounds that are being wrenched from his throat with every pulse but he was hardly in a position to stop them.</p><p>“Huh,” Flynn remarks artlessly as Shaw’s spent cock gives one final twitch. “Still want me to fuck you or is that item off the menu now?”</p><p>“For the love of— give me a second, would you?” Shaw says hoarsely, voice lacking any sort of conviction as he drags his palm up his overheated face and through his utterly fucked-out fringe while trying to catch his breath. He wants to say more if only to gloss over the shame he feels in his bones but he can’t quite work himself up to it as he pulls himself from his post-orgasmic haze.</p><p>He’s aware of the almost inhumanly thick cock pressed between the junction of Shaw’s thigh and Fairwind’s formidable belly and he swallows down the sudden dryness of his mouth.</p><p>“No pressure or anything,” Flynn says as the pause lulls into something just a beat shy of awkward, clearly mistaking his silence as a change of heart. “Sorry, didn’t think you would be so easy.”</p><p>Shaw reverses their positions with ease and Flynn doesn’t put up any sort of fight as he straddles his hips. “I did not spend the better part of an hour fingering oil into myself just to leave empty-handed,” Shaw grits through his teeth, shaking his head as his fringe falls back into his eyes. He’s due for a trim but with his current workload in Kul Tiras, it hasn’t exactly been a priority. “However, if you keep talking I might be forced to change my mind.”</p><p>He’s almost impressed with how quickly Flynn lapses into complete silence as if he truly believed Shaw was even capable of leaving him here like this. He resists the urge to roll his eyes and instead assesses their situation, Flynn superbly hard and so impossibly wide underneath him that it’s almost uncomfortable for his thighs to stretch around his hips to accommodate the other man’s girth. Everything about him is positively massive and Shaw swallows again as he takes a moment to appreciate the mountain of the man under him. His cock is— daunting, to say the least. The weeping head alone looks so thick that he almost can’t believe he’s been able to fuck anyone with it. Luckily for him, at least, he’s always preferred a bit of a challenge.</p><p>“Is this how you want it?” Flynn asks once he’s apparently decided quiet time is over, fingers dancing along Shaw’s hips. “You on top, I mean. I’ve another idea if you’re open to suggestions.”</p><p>“Such as?”</p><p>Flynn flips their positions once again with far less finesse than Shaw had and Shaw’s front becomes well acquainted with the mattress. He shivers as his now-sensitive cock makes contact with the rough sheets and then shudders outright as Flynn presses up close behind him, the heat from his dick and the precum leaking from its tip nearly threatening to scald him from where it’s shoved against the cleft of his ass.</p><p>“Yes or no?” Flynn asks, breath tickling his ear as his hairy chest reverberates against his back. He could easily smother him like this if he had the mind to and Shaw could think of many, many worse ways to die.</p><p>“Oh, yes,” he breathes without a moment's hesitation. Desperate? Maybe. Does he care? Not really.</p><p>He’s thankful that he had the foresight to thoroughly prepare himself for this encounter beforehand as Flynn’s blunt head breaches him. If he hadn’t, it probably would have taken them an eternity to get to this point and quite frankly, Shaw was not feeling particularly patient. Flynn curses and praises him in turn as he feeds him inch after inch and when Shaw thinks there can’t possibly be more there <em>is</em> and he forces himself to relinquish his death grip on the sheets so he can fully relax under him. </p><p>—Which he promptly resumes when Fairwind pulls back and rams deliberately against his prostate. He appeared to have a knack for that. Had Shaw known about this particular trick in the captain’s arsenal of skills, he might have propositioned him for this sooner.</p><p>“You like that, don’t you?” Flynn laughs, already sounding winded. “Fuck, you feel— so— How do you do that?”</p><p>He doesn’t appear to require an answer for any of his half-formed questions as he establishes a punishing rhythm and Shaw whines involuntarily at how fully Flynn’s cock fills him, setting all of his nerve endings aflame every time he bottoms out inside of him. It’s been too long since he’s been taken like this, he realizes. He doesn’t have time for it as a general rule and his usual no-strings-attached contacts are within Stormwind which, at this point, may as well be a million miles away. More often than not he can do without this carnal form of release but sometimes… Well, sometimes it’s like this.</p><p>The heat of the room is oppressive and with the captain’s added warmth, sweat from his chest intermingling with the healthy sheen along Shaw’s own back, it’s downright sweltering. Still, he pushes his hips back to meet the other man’s thrusts, hungry for everything he can get. Already he can feel the tightness of Flynn’s balls where they slap against his own and the falter of his once-steady rhythm and he supposes, maybe, that it’s only fair. He’s not exactly in a position to comment on his stamina in either case.</p><p>Flynn confirms it a moment later. “This is, uh, this isn’t gonna last long.” A rough hand worms its way between the mattress and Shaw’s front and he yelps as a fist circles around the base of his now hard but still sensitive cock. “Where do you want it, beautiful?”</p><p>While he doesn’t come again from that, it’s a very close call. Once he’s able to back himself away from the precipice, he answers. “Inside.” And then, remembering his manners, “Please.”</p><p>Hardly a minute later, Flynn lets out an especially loud strangled sound as his cock pulses deep inside of him and coats him with load after delicious load that will be hell to clean out later but as of right now, that’s future Mathias’ problem. He reaches down to furiously fist at the head of his own dick as Flynn’s hand has gone mostly still, so overwhelmed with his own orgasm that he’s seemingly forgotten to get him off at all. It’s a bit inconsiderate, to be sure, but judging by the sheer amount of cum he can feel Flynn filling him with, it’s taking a lot out of him. Shaw’s teeth catch on his lower lip as he strokes himself to completion with a series of gasps and sighs, eyes rolling back into his head, and cums for the second time tonight.</p><p>Even with Flynn taking great lengths to be careful with pulling out, some of his seed still manages to escape and dribble down Shaw’s thigh which causes a warm wave of arousal and satisfaction to flutter low in his abdomen. With how utterly spent he is, however, not much else is like to come from it. Once Flynn flops down beside him on the mattress and gets himself situated he puts a palm to his cheek and pulls him into a warm and slack jawed kiss that Shaw can hardly be bothered to keep up with.</p><p>For perhaps the umpteenth time tonight Flynn laughs, low and musical in the shared air between them. “You’re rubbish at that.”</p><p>“I can’t be good at everything, unfortunately.” Still, when Flynn kisses him again, he decides to put forth a little more effort. “You’ll find that my expertise lies elsewhere.”</p><p>“Like being a pillow princess, you mean.”</p><p>“Hm,” Shaw hums in affirmation as he feels the corner of his moustache quirking upwards in a barely restrained smirk. “Precisely.”</p><p>He allows Flynn to draw him back into a kiss and reciprocates as best he can and just like that, at nearly one in the morning in a downtrodden tavern in Mariner’s Row, Captain Flynn Fairwind teaches him how to feel something again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>